To love a creep
by 007thesilence
Summary: a short RinXLen story, no incest


**Hiya everybody**

I was bored when I wrote this and it was written over the course of a few days between other things, I know that's not the best way to do it but I had other stuffs to do and little time to write

Just to clarify, I do not own vocoloid. Now, let's begin…

Len's POV

As I catch myself staring at her for too long again, I stop and think, what would a girl like her want with a guy like me? Rin has everything she could want; she's smart, beautiful, athletic and wouldn't want anything to do with a guy like me. Looking at myself compared to her I was nothing, I couldn't get that idea out of my head, maybe I was being too harsh on myself though, I was as athletic, smart and not bad looking, and I could sing, or so I've been told, but I was an otaku, an outcast. I should probably just quite screwing around and talk to her, get to know her, maybe I should talk to one of her friends to see if she talks about me. Hmm.

Rin's POV

He was watching me again; does he think I don't notice? He is cute though, if only he'd stop acting so creepy and stop watching me out of the corner of his eye, or across the room, or the cafeteria. I really wonder what's going through his head, does he like me? Hate me? I don't know, it's so confusing. Oh shit, now it looks like he's planning something,

Len's POV

Isn't Neru one of her friends?

"Hey, Neru" I say casually

"Hey Len, what's up?"

_Badass mode activate_

"not much" I stare her directly In the eyes, using a trick I'd learnt from anime "you're friends with Rin right?"

"yeah, why?" I can see her weakening and wanting to talk

"I just wanted to know if she ever talks about anyone"

"yeah, she talks about one guy that she thinks is a creep" ouch, that hurt "she says that she hates him and he should stop following her and go die" fuck that hurts "seriously, leave her alone and kill yourself, no one cares about you and no one would miss you."

"That hurts…" I mutter while trying to fight back my tears

"Well go kill yourself, shota"

As I walk away trying to fight back the tears form hearing what the girl I loved truly thought about me, I turn a corner and look back to see Neru grinning with delight

Rin's POV

He's not here, he's not in class. I'd seen him running to the roof crying, I'm worried about him, Neru was walking behind him smiling. What had happened? Had she said something? When I asked what had happened she only said that he wouldn't be a problem anymore. I'm worried; I need to find out what's happened. I excused myself from class with the excuse of needing to go to the toilet and run to the roof, as I burst through the door I see him standing on the ledge about to step over.

"STOP" I shout out, he falters and looks back at me

"Why? I've no reason to live" as he said that I'd worked out what had happened. Out of jealousy of Len liking me and not her, she must have told him a load of bullshit about how I don't like him, I know we'd had problems but this was wrong, I was going to kill that bitch when I got my hands on her. He steps back onto the ledge.

"Because, because, I LOVE YOU" as those words leave my lips I immediately wanted to take them back, I started walking towards him

He stopped "no you don't, Neru told me what you think of me, you want me to die, so I'm going to fulfil your wish" he stepped over the edge, and fell.

"NO" I shouted as I ran forward and grabbed his arm and struggle to pull him up "Neru just wanted you to not like me, she made all that up" his face lights up and he starts pulling himself up.

Len's POV

"So, you really do like me?" I asked

"yes"

"And Neru made all that up?"

"yes"

"And you're ok with dating a creepy otaku?" I figured that I may as well try

"no" she replies as my heart sank "but I am ok with dating you" she looks up at me and I do the only thing that made sense at the time, I leaned in and kissed her.

Ok, so this probably isn't the best story ever, but I wanted to try to write a feels story because I was bored and wanted a challenge which is why it was short, I'm really no good at writing hurt/comfort-style fanfics but to make up for it the next one I write will be adventure (probably based off 'secret police') or a lemon (probably something that I create) if that makes a little more noise (is more popular).

If you have an idea for a story, send it in and I'll see if I can write it, even if I think it sucks I'll post it.

Please review if you feel so inclined; say whatever is on your mind about this story. If you liked this and/or want to see more, favourite me and I'll promise to keep writing.


End file.
